


Garden affairs

by SugdenLovesDingle



Series: Flufftober [22]
Category: Emmerdale
Genre: Affair Era Aaron Dingle/Robert Sugden, Family Fluff, M/M, Mild Smut, Teasing
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-10-22
Updated: 2020-10-22
Packaged: 2021-03-09 04:41:14
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 2
Words: 3,419
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27148195
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/SugdenLovesDingle/pseuds/SugdenLovesDingle
Summary: flufftober day 22: gardeningchapter 1: affair era smutchapter 2: happy husbands family fluff
Relationships: Aaron Dingle/Robert Sugden
Series: Flufftober [22]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1947490
Comments: 6
Kudos: 90





	1. smut

**Author's Note:**

> I kept changing my mind on what to write for today's prompt, and ended up with two half finished fics that didn't fit any of the other days' prompts - so I finished them and it's two for the price of one for today!

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> affair era smut

“I’m sorry Sam, I’m busy today, but maybe Aaron can help.” Chas suggested

“Maybe Aaron can help with what?” Aaron asked, coming into the pub from the backroom to enjoy a lunchtime pint on his day off.

“Garden job up at Home Farm.”

Aaron frowned.

“What makes you think I’d be interested in that? And since when are you the gardener up there?” he asked Sam.

“I’m not. But the lad that’s in charge of the gardens is a couple of hands short because the one lass just had a baby and the other one’s called in sick and then there’s only Tommy but he’s a bit slow and –”

“Alright Sam, we get it.” Chas interrupted and turned to Aaron. “You’re not doing anything today are you love?”

Before Aaron could answer his phone beeped with a message.

_Need to see you. R._

“Won’t they notice if I’m suddenly up there cutting the grass?”

“Oh no, they’re away. Gary said summat about them going away to visit Chrissie’s sister. Only Robert is still there but he doesn’t care.” Sam explained.

“Right.”

Aaron’s phone beeped again.

_I’m alone. Come over?_

He typed a reply.

_\- Helping Sam for the day. Will be there when I’m done._

He was going to make Robert work for it today.

“Oh come on, help him out, Aaron. It’ll do you good to be outside a bit more and get your face away from that screen.”

“You’ll get paid for the work.”

“Alright, fine.” Aaron sighed. “When do you need me?”

“Right now? I can give you a lift up there.” Sam offered.

_I’ll give him the day off. All of them. Need you now._

_\- Already promised now. See you when I can._

Aaron grinned at his screen.

“Alright, give me two minutes to grab my boots and overalls.”

Half an hour later he was standing in the Home Farm garden, listening to Gary the gardener (“Yes, I hear it too, lad”) talk about what needed to be done.

“The rose bushes need to be trimmed, I’ve got Tommy working the lawns, but he could use a hand maybe… we’ll have to clear out the pond and clean up the terraces and just see what else we come across.”

“That doesn’t sound so bad, does it Aaron?” Sam asked. “We can do that.”

“Sure.” Aaron replied, distracted by the buzzing coming from his back pocket. He’d turned his phone’s sound off to not to draw too much attention to himself, but Robert was determined to get his way today. Or rather, his way with him.

“It’s a lot of work.” Gary told them. “Especially the lawns. Miss White is very particular about them. And mister White likes the terraces to be suitable for business associates when the weather is nice enough to sit outside.” He explained. “I’m not sure we’ll manage to get it all done today, even with your help.”

“We’ll just do our best.”

They got to work and Aaron had to admit he didn’t hate it. He wasn’t about to quit his job and go for a career change, but it wasn’t bad.

The weather was nice enough and soon he got too hot to keep his overalls on and tied the top half around his waist.

He looked up at the house for a moment and noticed Robert standing by one of the windows, watching him.

He smiled and lifted the hem of his shirt to wipe non-existent sweat from his brow.

His phone buzzed in his pocket almost instantly.

_You’re enjoying this aren’t you?_

_Just you wait. Payback is a bitch._

Aaron laughed and started typing a reply.

_\- Bring. It. On._

That had been the wrong thing to say, because from that moment on Robert started texting him all the things he promised to do to him once he got him alone. Every new message even more downright filthy than the one before, and it took every bit of willpower Aaron had to not throw down his tools and take Robert up on those promises there and then.

By noon it had turned into a game of torture, with Robert sending dirty text after dirty text, even a picture of himself sucking on a pen, and Aaron making sure to bend down a lot and use his t-shirt to wipe his face whenever he was in Robert’s line of sight.

“Aaron, come have a brew. We’re due a break.” Sam said, snapping Aaron back to reality. He’s been wiping his hands on his shirt, putting on a show for Robert as he ran his hands over his chest and rubbed his nipples the way Robert usually did when they were together.

Thankfully Sam hadn’t noticed anything.

“Uh yeah, alright. Sounds good.” He followed Sam to the little kitchen in what used to be the staff quarters, and shrugged the top half of his overalls back on. He wasn’t sure how perceptive the other guys were and didn’t feel like explaining things.

He sat down at the table and took his phone out of his pocket.

“How do you like your tea, lad?” Gary asked him. “Milk? Sugar?”

“Both please.”

Gary nodded and turned around to make it.

“No, no, no.” Sam started. “You sit down, I’ll make it. I’m here to help so I can make tea.” He insisted.

Gary protested but sat down.

Aaron tuned them out and focused on his phone when it buzzed in his hand. He had a pretty good idea of who was texting him even before he’d checked the notification.

Only this time it wasn't text but a picture that definitely wasn't suitable for the situation or company. That was definitely not a pen anymore. Robert was starting to play dirty then.

“Here’s your tea, do you want a bis… cuit… Oh!” Sam had accidentally glanced at Aaron’s phone screen and seen the picture.

Aaron blushed and put his phone on the table, screen down, thanking every god in the universe it hadn’t been a picture of Robert’s face.

“I didn’t uhm… mean to uhm… look…” Sam stammered.

“I know.” Aaron cleared his throat. “Just… forget it. Please. It’s just a mate texting me.”

“A mate sending you pictures of his… whatsit?” Sam asked gesturing to the general area of his crotch.

Aaron felt his cheeks get even hotter.

“It’s uhm… I uh… he… I mean… we uh… well… you know… It’s uhm…” he stammered, not sure what to say to make the situation even slightly less awkward.

Thankfully, Gary chose that moment to get involved.

“That’s just what boys do these days, isn’t it Sam? You and I would’ve done it too if we’d had those fancy camera phones they have now. I bet your lad does it too.”

That started a whole new discussion between the two men, and Aaron was thankful not to be the centre of attention anymore.

_\- You want to be more careful next time. Sam saw._

Robert sent back a shrugging emoji.

_It’s not like he’ll recognise me from that angle._

_\- I should hope not._

_Did you enjoy the view then?_

_\- You know I do. I just don’t want my cousin to enjoy it with me. I don’t even want to know what he’s thinking right now._

_Probably that you’re getting some. Which you would if you'd just come over here._

_\- We're working._

Another message, a short video this time. Robert had moved to the bedroom and gotten thoroughly comfortable. It was just ten seconds of him stroking himself off but Aaron couldn’t tear his eyes away.

_Do I look like I give a shit about the rose bushes?_

_\- Don’t do this to me. I can’t get away now._

_Think of something.  
_

Aaron bit his lip as he re-watched the video a few more times. Robert knew exactly what he was doing to him and if his brain wasn’t focused on very different things right now, he’d probably be more annoyed about it.

Sam and Gary’s discussion had moved from Aaron’s text to the work that still had to be done.

“And we still have the north lawn as well as the plants and flowers inside the house. I don’t know how we’re going to get it all done in time.”

“Aaron and I are here to help.” Sam assured him. “Right Aaron?”

Aaron reluctantly tore his eyes away from the screen.

“Uh yeah, yeah sure.” He closed the message. “What do you need me to do?”

“You could check the plants inside the house.” Gary suggested and Aaron could have kissed him. “Just see which ones need watering.”

“Sure, no problem, I can do that.”

“Make sure you check them all.” Gary stressed. “It’s bad enough that I’ve got you two helping me, I don’t want to get in trouble for not doing a proper job.”

“They’re not in, are they? They’re not going to find out.” Sam told him.

“You know what, I’ll talk to Robert and explain things.” Aaron suggested. “I don’t work for him, so he can’t sack me, right?” he added with a nervous chuckle when both Sam and Gary gave him a confused look about why he should be the one to talk to Robert.

“He’s got a point there.” Sam agreed.

Gary was quiet for a minute as he considered Aaron’s offer.

“Alright. You’re right. And you’re about the same age, aren’t you? You lads will have some common ground to start from and all that.”

“Right. Yes. Exactly.” Aaron pocketed his phone and got up, thankful his overalls were baggy enough to hide the effect Robert’s video had on his body. “I’ll go find him now and uh have a chat.”

“Don’t forget the plants.” Gary warned him. “Everything needs to be just right.”

Aaron nodded.

“Don’t worry, it’ll be fine. I’ll make sure he’s satisfied.” He said and left, trying his best to act cool as he made a beeline for the bedroom while starting to unbutton his overalls.

When he reached the room he knocked on the door.

“It’s open.” Robert called out.

Aaron entered and took a few seconds to appreciate the view of Robert lying on the bed with his hands behind his head and one leg half bent at the knee, waiting for him, completely naked. He let his eyes travel up and down Robert’s body, heartrate rising rapidly as he did so.

“I started without you, hope you don’t mind.”

Aaron shook his head. Robert was an impossible flirt but he’d be lying if he said he didn’t enjoy it.

“That was risky. What if I’d been Gary? Or Sam?”

“They wouldn’t come up here. They don’t know I’m here.” Robert reasoned. “Unlike you, who got a special invite.” He grinned, locking eyes with Aaron as he started touching himself again. “So what are you waiting for?”

Aaron kicked off his boots and stepped out of his overalls, making quick work of the rest of his clothes before making his way over to the bed.

Robert tried to sit up a little but Aaron pushed him back down as he straddled his hips.

“I heard you needed a hand.” He reached between them to replace Robert’s hand with his own and took great pride in the surprised gasp Robert let out before composing himself.

“Yeah, if you’re offering?” Robert said, fake casual, as he ran his hands up Aaron’s thighs.

Aaron grinned and leaned forward for a kiss.

“I’m offering.”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> me? slowly working up the confidence to write and post full on smut? it's more likely than you think!


	2. fluff

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> robron family fluff

Ever since they’d first moved into the mill, the garden had been Robert’s pride and joy. He’d worked as hard, if not harder, on it as the rest of the house and it showed. Their garden always looked great. Even if Aaron had rather he’d gone for something a little more low maintenance.

But hearing him and Doug talk about plants and where best to put them, was oddly domestic and Aaron secretly liked it.

Only one morning when they woke up after a bad storm (and Seb crawling into bed with them in the middle of the night because he was scared of the wind), Aaron thought Robert was going to cry when he saw the state of their garden.

The wind had knocked part of the fence over, the wheelie bins were somewhere halfway down the driveway and their contents all over the place, there was something stuck in the hedges, something had severed one of the ropes of Seb’s swing set, and a large branch from one of the trees had crashed down on another part of the fence and into the flower patch Robert had recently planted. The whole thing was a mess.

“It’s not that bad…” Aaron tried, rubbing soothing circles on Robert’s back as he stood on the steps leading into their garden.

“Not that bad?” Robert’s voice actually broke on the last word. “It’s ruined. I worked so hard on it and it’s… all for nothing.”

“Don’t say that. It’s just a bit messy. We can fix it.”

Robert shook his head.

“We’ll never get it back to the way it was.”

“And would that be such a bad thing? You designed it when it was just the two of us and Liv, now there’s two little monsters too… we could make it little more kid friendly.” Aaron suggested.

Robert turned around to look at him.

“More kid friendly? How?”

“I don’t know. Maybe some less fragile flowers? Or only up front so the kids can play out back?”

“They can play here now.” Robert argued. “We didn’t buy that swing set for nothing.”

“I know. But Seb will be just as happy to use the one at the playground now he’s getting bigger. And we can take Ruby down there ourselves when she’s big enough.”

“What do we do with the garden then?”

“A sandpit maybe? Or a trampoline? You’ve got the ones for kids with safety nets around them.”

Robert narrowed his eyes at him.

“You just want a trampoline, don’t you?”

Aaron laughed and wrapped his arms around Robert’s waist.

“You got your spiral staircase and free reign in the garden design!”

A smile started to tug at the corners of Robert’s mouth.

“Seb would love it… and the swing set is a goner anyway…”

“Exactly. And we could get a veg patch like we talked about.” Aaron mused. “Maybe we’ll even get Seb to eat veggies if he gets to grow them himself.”

Robert snorted.

“Don’t hold your breath.”

“Oi, you two!” Liv yelled from the kitchen. “I have to go and I’m not the nanny! Look after your kids yourselves.”

Aaron rolled his eyes and went inside, Robert following close behind.

“He won’t eat his porridge because it has bits in it, and she needs changing.” Liv updated them, gesturing in the general direction of the kids, as she gathered her stuff. “I won’t be home for tea, I’ve got plans with Vinny. Bye!”

She rushed out the door, leaving her brothers to deal with their kids on their own.

“I’ll deal with the nappy, you can work your magic on your son.” Aaron said, scooping Ruby up off her playmat.

“Funny how he’s always my son when he’s being difficult.” Robert muttered but still accepted the kiss Aaron pressed to his lips in passing.

The next few weeks both Robert and Aaron were busy doing research for their new garden. Robert had even started carrying around a sketch pad and pencil to help work out his design ideas, while Aaron mostly looked for low maintenance plants that looked good.

And also had gotten Seb on board for that trampoline. Between the two of them they had already picked out the one they wanted. One big enough for all four (or five if Liv was willing to play along) of them and a safety net. Robert had glanced at it and mumbled something along the lines of “Looks good.” And Aaron was sure he didn’t have a clue what he’d just said yes to.

One afternoon when Aaron got home from picking Seb up from nursery, he found Robert and Doug hunched over Robert’s notepad and his laptop open on the side, while Ruby was watching tv, if you could call it that for a 9 month old, from her baby rocking chair.

Aaron put Seb on the sofa next to his sister and put on some cartoons for them before turning to his husband and Doug.

“What are you two up to?”

“We’ve almost finished the design for the garden.”

“Yeah? Good. And was that before or after you left our nine month old daughter to her own devices?”

Robert frowned and looked past Aaron to the kids.

“She was fine. She’s been fed and changed and she was watching tv.”

“Yeah? For how long? Because she was watching the news just now.”

Robert grinned.

“Well she does like clowns.”

Aaron rolled his eyes and bit back a string of insults, and instead went to check out the design.

“Show me where my trampoline will be.”

The look of shock on Robert’s face was worth all of the annoyances.

After a family trip to the garden centre in Hotten, where Seb had gotten bored of the plants after about 5 minutes, and fallen in love with the bunnies in the pet department instead, they had almost everything they needed to make their dream garden a reality.

And they’d agreed to come back in a few days to see if the bunnies were still there as a birthday present for Seb.

“We could even build an outside home for them for the summer.” Aaron had suggested and Robert had mumbled a “We’ll see.” He’d made a mental note to ask Matty or Ellis to help him build one.

It was a few days after their supply run and Aaron had made himself as comfortable as possible on the concrete steps outside their back door, to watch Robert and Doug work their magic on the new garden. He’d put Ruby down for a nap and Seb had insisted on hanging out with Liv, so he was free to enjoy the autumn sun and a cup of tea.

“Feel free to get off your arse and help out. I really won’t mind, you know.” Robert said, sarcasm heavy in his voice

Aaron laughed.

“I wouldn’t want to get in the way.”

“Oh you wouldn’t get in the way, son.” Doug assured him. “We could do with the extra pair of hands really.”

“No, no, Rob has a very specific plan for our garden. You know he’s been working on the design for weeks.” Aaron replied, grinning at his husband over the top of his mug. “Best to let the master work.”

“He’s just being a lazy git.” Robert said, hands on his hips. “And then when we’re done he’ll tell everyone he helped.”

“I did help. I looked after the kids while you two had your fun in the garden.” He held up the baby monitor.

“Like I said, lazy git. Any excuse to not have to help out.”

At that moment Seb came wandering into the garden, announcing he was bored. His current favourite word.

“Come help me and grandpa Doug out.” Robert held out his hand for the little boy. “Daddy Aaron is being lazy.”

Aaron got up to help Seb down the steps, but instead of taking his other father’s hand, he ran over to Doug, babbling about flowers and helping.

“Do you want to help?” Doug asked him and Seb nodded eagerly. “Well come on then, we’ll go plant the flowers first.”

Seb happily let Doug take him by the hand and lead him over to the part of the garden they’d planned to be a flower patch and together they started working. Doug showed Seb what to do and Seb copied him.

“We’ve been replaced.” Aaron wrapped his arms around Robert’s waist and rested his chin on his shoulder.

“Hmm…” Robert nodded. “But at least he’s having fun.”

They stood there for a while, just watching Seb and Doug work, until they heard Ruby starting to fuss on the baby monitor.

Aaron sighed and let go of his husband.

“I’ll go. Just stay out here with them two.” Robert offered.

“No, it’s ok, I’ll go. It’s my turn. You were up with her last night.” Aaron said, pressing a small kiss to Robert’s lips before making his way inside. He stopped at the bottom step and turned around. “Don’t forget to make room for the trampoline. It’ll be delivered tomorrow.”


End file.
